La Décision
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Qu'es ce qui arrive a Ichigo a prés avoir était renvoyé, du palais royal et bannis de la soul society par Nimaiya Oetsu par ce que les assauchi ne voulez pas de lui...c'est un Ichi/Ruki attention de nombreux spoil vont apparaître. Ichigo K Rukia K
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour me voici de retour, avec une nouvelle fanfiction sa fait un petit moment que je travail dessus attention beaucoup de spoil ...

Les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais son à Tite Kubo -sama

résumé : A prés avoir était renvoyé du palais royal et bannis de la soul society par Nimaiya Oetsu par ce que les assauchi ne voulez pas de lui...c'est un Ichi/Ruki

Titre : La Décision

...

Voila je vous laissent découvrir mon premier chapitre

...

Chapitre 1 Incompréhension

Un long tunnel noir absorba le jeune hommes, pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité soudain tous s'arrêta et il fut rejeter brutalement sur le bitume tremper par la pluie qui tomber drue, il leva la tête surpris .

-Mais c'est ma maison ..et Karakura? Se dit il en se parlant a lui même il se releva faiblement pour s'apercevoir qu'il était a nouveau dans son corp humain .

-Comment es ce possible . Il avait laissé son corps chez Urahara normalement .Urahara-San vous êtes là ..mais non il es a Hueco mundo en ce moment même.

Il se traîna jusqua la porte de chez lui douloureusement, une colère sourde bouillé en lui ainsi que de l'incompréhension, il grogna pris ses clef dans sa poche et ouvra la porte bizarrement aucune chaussure, était dans l'entré il retira ses basket et tout en boitant il parcouru la maison, les sourcil froncé l'horloge indiqué 20h00 du soir.

Et toujours aucun bruit venait de la maison il continua son avancé dans la maison puis monta avec difficulté les escalier il se dirigea directement vers la chambres de ses soeur il y avait personne puis s'obligea a pousser son inspection a celle de son père rien du tout non plus

Puis se précipita le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre en espérant trouvé un mot pour savoir ou toutes sa famille se trouve

Quand il entra dans sa pièce effectivement une lettre l'attendais sur son bureau il là saisit et là lis.

Yuzu et Karin

Onii-chan moi et Karin nous sommes parti en voyage scolaire pour la semaine j'espère que tu vas bien tu nous manque .

Rukia-nii nous manque aussi d'ailleurs je pense que ...

Ichi-nii ne fais pas gaffe au délire de Yuzu moi je t'attend pour un match de foot ball a bientôt

J'espère que tu seras revenus quand nous seront de retour otoosan nous dis de ne pas nous inquiétez

Ichigo retourna la lettre attrapa un stylo et comment ça a écrire

Ichigo

Gomen Yuzu,Karin vous me manquez aussi mais j'ai certaine chose a régler je reviendrai le plus rapidement possible ...

Votre Onii-chan qui vous adore

Il pensa au mots de sa soeur en se demandant lui même si il allé être autorisé a revoir ' Rukia il secoua la tête atteint son placard et pris des affaire dedans .

Il soupira puis retourna dans, le couloir ses vêtement propre dans ses main et rentra dans la salle de bain fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie attrapa une boite d' antalgique il en pris deux dedans et les avala , pendant une seconde il fut tenté d'avaler la boite entière .

-Rhha .Grogna t'il en laissant tomber la boite dans l'évier il se débarrassa de ses vêtement rapidement et se glissa dans la baignoire pour soulager son corps douloureux .

Il se lava avec soins et dégoût de lui même, le sang coula des nombreuse plaie il grimaça plus d'une fois quand il eu finit il se sécha doucement puis désinfecta chaque plaie rapidement et banda lui même sa jambe.

Quand il fut de retour dans sa chambres a coucher les bras charger de ses affaires sale et de serviette de bain et tout le nécessaire pour la toilette et même les soins, les médicament commencé a faire effet il ouvra a nouveau son placard pris une pile d'affaire au hasard plus deux manteau

Attrapa un grand sac de voyage entassa ses affaires dedans laissa un manteau sorti ( neuf) puis glissa son ordinateur portable a l'intérieur il referma celui ci puis hésita et attrapa sa guitare et glissa son mp 3 dans sa poche il tomba nez a nez avec son badge de shinigami daiko.

-Tch l'autre con qui me demande de revenir a mes racines pourquoi faire ah oui je vais demander a mon père ..pff comme ci Isshin Kurosaki parlerais a son fils putain en plus il m'as toujours pas dis comment sa ce fait qu'il soit shinigami , je n'aurais plus besoin de cela tu m'entend kissama de Namaiy machin -truc alors foutez moi la paix maintenant ' .Dit il en fusillant l'objet en le jetant sur le lit brutalement

Il lui fallut une demie heure de plus pour finir ses bagage il a pris son manteau ou il avait fourrer dans sa poche intérieur son porte feuille et d'autre chose nécessaire .

Une fois dehors ou la pluie tomber de plus en plus fort, il quitta l'allée du jardin familiale sans se retourner alors que l'obscurité l'enveloppé

la pluie dans son coeur avait recommencer a tomber

...

-Mayori pourquoi tu nous a fait venir demanda le sou taicho Kyoraku shunshuii

-Ecouter cela sa viens de Karakura en provenance du badge du shinigami remplaçant

-Hein mais il es partit avec la division 0 non? Demanda Hirako Shinji

-Oui effectivement .Répondit Hitsugaya Tôshirô

un bruit sourd leurs parvient puis la voix en colère de Kurosaki Ichigo ' Tch l'autre con qui me demande de revenir a mes racines pourquoi faire ah oui je vais demander a mon père ..pff comme ci Isshin Kurosaki parlerais a son fils putain en plus il m'as toujours pas dis comment sa ce fait qu'il soit shinigami , je n'aurais plus besoin de cela tu m'entend kissama de Namaiy machin -truc alors foutez moi la paix maintenant '

-Quoi il as dis son père est un shinigami ? Demanda Rangiku

- Et il s'appel Isshin ? Dis Tôshirô tout aussi bouleversé par les nouvel

...

voila la fin de mon premier chapitre vous en pensez quoi...


	2. Chapter 2 Nouveau Départ

Voila enfin la suite de ma fanfiction La décision je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 2 désoler si il y a des fautes je corrigerais plus tard

les personnage de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriéter de Tite Kubo-Dono

...

Sans plus tarder voici la suite

...

Chapitre 2 Un nouveau Depart

Ichigo marcher dans les rue détrempé une capuche rabattu sur sa tête, le désespoir le remplissé son regard était comme vide de vie ..flash bach ...

Quand il sortit de la maison familial il était 23h30

L'adolescent courut comme si sa vie en dépend son sac de voyage et sa guitare ,bien que lourd ne sembler pas le genner dans sa fuite , il courras comme cela pendant plus d'une demie heure il rejeta la douleur que son corps ressentait .

Et s'arrêta a une gare routière , il s'aperçut que justement un bus était en partance il ne réfléchit pas et monta dedans paya son ticket et se trouva une place rapidement ..puis ferma ses yeux toutes ses épreuves l'avait vider de toutes ses forces la fatigues l'importa sur lui .

Quand il se réveilla devant ses yeux défiler la mer qui lui fit remonter des souvenir d'instant partager avec ses nombreux amis shinigami serait il seulement autoriser a les revoir ...il secoua la tête poussa un long soupir sortit son mp 3 et colla les écouteur sur ses oreilles.

Sept heures de voyage a prés il descendit du bus dans un endroit entourer de building aussi haut que des grattes ciel il pleuvait encore.

fin flash bach...

A l'intérieur de lui il avait l'impression que son coeur était dechiré en morceau ' C'est pas juste ' Murmura t'il

Il se força a avancer malgré lui bientôt ses pas le firent s'arrêté devant un stand ambulant ou il vendez de nombreux journaux il donna une pièce et récupéra le journal qu'il rangea dans son blouson .

Il fit encore quelque pas et s'arrêta dans un salon de thé appeler Kuro Neko il eu un pale sourire en lisant le nom de l'endroit puis entra.

L'endroit était assez bien décorer sur le comptoir une figurine d'un grand chat noir aux yeux vert ressemblant étrangement a yoruichi shinouin ..Par contre le salon ne semblait pas beaucoup fréquenté .

et se laissa tomber sur une chaise tout en posant son sac ainsi que sa guitare par terre il enleva sa capuche passa une main dans ses cheveux qui eu pour résultat de les rendre plus ébouriffer.

Aussitôt une jeune serveuse au cheveux châtain et aux yeux noir profond s'approcha de lui ' Bonjour jeune homme qui désirez vous..euh je veux dire que désirer vous ?' Demanda t'elle en l'observant avec intérêt.

-Ohâyo je prendrais un chocolat chaud et un verre d'eau il automatiquement avec son air renfrogné de retour sur son visage .

-D'accord tres bien .Dit la serveuse un peu surprise du peu d'attention que le garçon lui accordé

Ichigo ouvrit son manteau et en tira le journal qu'il étala sur la table il trouva vite se qu'il chercher studio, appart , chambre a louer et les petit travail

Il sentit les douleurs de son corps commencer a se réveiller il grogna se pencha farfouilla dans son sac trouva la boite qu'il chercher récupéra deux cachet et les avala d'un trait alors que la serveuse déposa sa commande sur la table .

Il avala le verre d'eau distraitement puis apprécia la chaleur du chocolat dans sa gorge puis par courra a nouveau les annonces . Videur..Agent de sécurité, garde du corps ..etc.

Il était arrivé a 6h00 dans le salon il était 8h00 maintenant il aller se lever pour aller a une agence pour trouver un logement rapidement.

Un jeune homme habiller en noir prit place a la table pas loin de lui '' Salut '' Lança t'il sans sourire

-Ouais Lut .Répondit Ichigo avec ennuis

Quand quelque chose se passa et attira son attention ' Lâchez moi je vous dis vous m'intéressez pas bandes de con ' Hurla une jeune femme aux yeux bleu et la longue chevelure brune

-Kuso .S'exclama le garçon pas loin de la table d'ichigo .

Ichigo n'écoutant que son instinct et son courage se leva d'un bond et rejoins le lieu ou la pauvre jeune fille était retenu par des hommes beaucoup plus ager.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu la demoiselle lâcher la immédiatement .S'exclama en grognant le garçon aux cheveux orange.

-Ouais c'est sa gamin retourne jouer dans ta cours laisse les grand tranquille .Dit l'un des hommes en tapotant la tête d'Ichigo .

-Je vous aurez prévenus .Leurs dit il en attrapant le poignet du type qui lui tapoter la tête en lui tordant derrière le dos puis balaya rapidement l'un des hommes en visant sa cheville et balança par terre le mec a qui il tient le poignet.

Libre de tout mouvement donna un coup de poing a un autres qui se retrouva étaler au sol la jeune fille fut libre et courra rejoindre le garçon brun qui avait saluer ichigo quelques minute plutôt .

Le seul homme qui rester intacte sortit un kanifle et menaça Ichigo avec celui ci haussa un sourcil puis fronça les sourcil en disant sarcastiquement ces mots.

-Oi c'est quoi sa un cure dent ..Puis il effectua rapidement un retourné acrobatique qui désarma l'homme qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arriver.

-Bon maintenant allez vous en .Dit sèchement le jeune homme au cheveux fambloyant la colère lui fit devenir les yeux jaune doré les hommes sortir en courrant du lieu

Quand ichigo se retourna vers les deux jeunes ses yeux était a nouveau normaux il retourna a sa place en ignorant les regard d'admiration de la serveuse .

Ichigo mit son menteau tout en deposant le prix de sa consomation puis attrapa ses bagages et le journal qu'il rangea dans une poche de son sac de voyage pres a partir quand il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper l'épaule .

Ichigo vus grace a sa vision périphérique

-Hé attend je ne t'ai pas remercier d'avoir aider ma soeur en tout cas mec tu es rapide je suis Dylan le jeune homme un peu plus jeune que Ichigo

-je suis kaede et oui c'est vrai tu as assurer merci .Répondit l'adolescente de 14 ans

-De rien ..je dois y aller

-Oh attend j'ai vus que tu chercher du travail et surement un logement aussi suis nous on vas te faire rencontrer quelqu' Dylan

Dehors le ciel c'était eclaircit il ne pleuvait plus

Il les suivit de toutes façon il pourrait toujours dire non si cela ne lui convener pas et tous les trois marcher dans les nombreuse rue et assez rapidement arrive a la sortie de la ville le frères et la soeur le firent de s'arrêter devant les grilles d'une grande propriétait qui ressemble a un grand immeuble

-Voila on es arrivés voici la résidence Kokoro Tamashi .Annonça Kaede

Ichigo ria mentalement comme quoi le destin se jouer vraiment de lui

...

Un seikamon s'ouvrit mais les gardes n'ont vus personnes sortir car celui était passé très vite .Un homme brun assez ager avec une barbe habiller d'une tenue de shinigami une sorte haori accroché a son épaule parcourrez le seireitei avec colère il tenait une lettre dans sa main .

Un peu plus loin Kyoraku soutaicho , Joshiro Ukitake et Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto sortez du bâtiment de recherche de la division 12

voila laisser moi vos appréciation s'il vous plait ..Arigato

Bye bye dewamata


	3. Chap 3 Le début d'Une Nouvelle Aventure

Konnichiwa minna

Oui je suis de retour avec la suite, de ma fanfic j'espère que vous aimerez, ceux chapitre là je vous laisse le lire et j'attend, des commentaire de vôtre part.

Les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont a tite kubo-dono

...

Chap 3 Le début d'Une Nouvelle Aventure

Le grand manoir était de couleur blanche. Le jeune homme se demanda si cet endroit n'était pas habité par un duc ou un noble en tout genre. Il haussa les épaules et entra par la grande porte en bois.

Ichigo suivit Kaede et Dylan Charleston à travers le grand bâtiment qui lui rappelait étrangement los noches.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Kaede qui lui tapota l'épaule « Nani? » demanda celui-ci en revenant à la réalité.

- Je te disais que pour habiter ici, tu n'as pas besoin de donner ton prénom. Si tu veux le garder secret c'est ton droit, lui expliqua la jeune fille.

- Ouais tu vas voir le boss est assez cool, voire même trop, soupira Dylan.

Après avoir traversé au moins cinq couloirs et croiser plein de femmes et d'hommes qui aviant scruté le shinigami daiko, le frère et la sœur s'immobilisèrent devant une porte portant une affiche où un ange tirait la langue, ce qui fit lever un sourcil au rouquin.

Dans quoi je suis tombé moi ? se demanda mentalement Ichigo.

Kaede qui ignorait les pensées peu flatteuses du garçon, frappa avec enthousiasme à la porte.

- Entrez, répondit une voix d'homme de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Les deux frères et sœurs, suivis du jeune homme au cheveux orange qui semblait prêt à partir en courant au premier signe de danger, poussèrent la porte et entrèrent.

- Aede-chan, Ilan-chan, que me vaut votre visite ?

Kaede attrapa le bras d'Ichigo et le poussa en avant, celui-ci repris son air renfrogné, fronçant les sourcils.

- Il cherche du travail et un logement, dit Dylan avec un sourire.

- Ah, vraiment...tu t'appelles comment jeune homme ? demanda l'homme brun avec des lunettes de soleil d'un air intéressé.

Ichigo fixa ses yeux sur l'homme au moment de la question car ses yeux avait herré dans la pièce qui était remplie de figurines assez effrayantes, ainsi que d'anges faisant des grimaces.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, déclara-t-il avec nonchalance.

- Ok, veux-tu t'appeler ainsi ici ? Ichigo regarda l'homme sans comprendre, puis les paroles de la jeune fille lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Non juste Isshiru, fut la réponse donnée par le roux avec assurance.

- Très bien alors...BIENVENUE MON NOUVEAU FILS, dit l'homme en lui sautant dessus.

Ichigo, habitué depuis des années à éviter les attaques surprises de son père avait sauté en arrière « MAIS VOUS ETES PAS BIEN ! » Cria-t-il.

L'homme se releva avec un sourire « Test passé avec brio » dit le vieux avec le pouce en l'air.

- Dylan, Kaede, trouvez-lui un appartement...le numéro de ton appartement, Shiru-chan, deviendra ton numéro de code pour le travail. Nous sommes une organisation qui nous débarrassons des mauvais esprits et autres créatures qui font du mal aux gens. As-tu des compétences dans ce domaine, ou même déjà entendu parler des esprits ?

Oui toutes ma foutue vie, pensa Ichigo avec un soupir.

- Oui, je connais...

- Très bien, alors, à ce soir pour le repas de bienvenue, les congédia l'homme avec un sourire amusé.

Ichigo récupéra ses affaires qu'il avait laissées a l'extérieur du bureau.

...

Le garçon et la fille l'emmenèrent dans la section logement. Ichigo se frotta l'arrête du nez quand il lut les lettres et le numéro écrit sur la porte.

- Ah, voilà. Ce sera l'appartement que tu occuperas : G T 13, dit Kaede en lui donnant les clefs.

Elle disparut alors avec son frère.

Kami, pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? maudit Ichigo.

Il soupira longuement, prit la clef et déverrouilla la porte tout en continuant a pester.

...

Voila chapitre 3 finit a bientot pour la suite " arigato " a ma bêta Natto'n'aliens

Ja nee

Bye bye


End file.
